The Failed Battle of Sephiroth
by Elcyion Pitye
Summary: Mainly just a silly drabble about what could possibly happen in the final battle. A lot of it was derived from the silliness of me and my friends, so there's no need to take this too seriously. It's here for laughs. Or eyerolls.


**Author's Note:** _This is obviously not a serious fanfic. This story evolved from a series of inside jokes and overall silliness between me and two friends during lunch one day. I just decided to notate it. :3 My friend was going to make this into a little doujinshi, but she got lazy. XD Maybe if I reminded her, maybe she'll actually work on it..._

_Anyway, enjoy... and it's not my fault if it's too nonsensical for your taste. :P_

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Square-Enix, Tetsuya Nomura, etc.

* * *

**THE FAILED BATTLE OF SEPHIROTH**

_**(Lack of a better title)**_

**by Elcyion Pitye**

**

* * *

  
**

It was the midst of the final fight between Cloud and Safer Sephiroth. The rest of AVALANCHE and its allies stood nearby, battleworn as their leader was, but still able to fight.

"You'll never defeat me!" bellowed Sephiroth as he sneered at his opponents. "Even your little Knight summon is no match for me!" He let out an evil laugh, confident that he will win.

"We're not done yet!" Cloud yelled, glaring. He held his huge sword in front of him defensively. The rest of the party prepared themselves accordingly.

"Give us your best shot, Sephiroth!" Tifa dared, smirking.

Sephiroth returned the smirk, clearly accepting the challenge. Raising his hand up to the heavens, he summoned Supernova.

At first, nothing happened. Everyone looked at each other, puzzled.

"What the hell?!" Barret burst out angrily. "What did you just do?!"

"Just wait," Sephiroth replied, grinning devilishly.

"I bet the asshole didn't even do anything!" said Cid. "He fucked it up!"

"SHUT UP AND WAIT!" Sephiroth roared.

Impatiently, everyone reluctantly waited. And even though it would be smarter for the heroes to lay some hits on Sephiroth as they waited, no one did anything.

Meanwhile, in space, Supernova took its precious time blasting through every planet in the solar system, along with every piece of space matter that stood in its path. However, it was slightly fishy that the planets had just so happened to be aligned perfectly at exactly the right time.

Back on the Crater, Cloud and his crew were sitting around boredly, waiting for the spell to make its appearance. Cloud checked his watch.

Not wanting to look like a fool, Sephiroth gritted his teeth and muttered, almost reassuringly, "It's coming..."

Cloud only sighed.

"Our patience is wearing thin, Sephiroth," Red XIII growled, his eyes fiery.

There was an awkward pause. What the hell was taking Supernova so long, anyway?

The silence was filled with Yuffie's humming. Everyone, including Sephiroth, cringed. The Wutai girl was dreadfully tonedeaf.

Over the noise, Vincent spoke up. "... Don't you think it would be better if we continue fighting while we wait? I'd rather we not waste time..."

"Impossible," Cait Sith responded. "We have a turn-based system. It doesn't work like that."

"..."

Suddenly, a deafening roar filled the air. The heroes immediately rose to their feet to prepare for battle once more.

"This is it," Sephiroth uttered, his tone rather triumphant. "DIE!"

Supernova came barreling through the wall of rock behind Sephiroth, its scorching hot self flying past him and toward Cloud and his friends. The roar crashed upon everyone's ears like a nuclear explosion. The brilliance of its light blinded them.

Nevertheless, the heroes were prepared to take it. Even if some fell, Cloud would make sure he used every bit of strength he had left to finish off Sephiroth.

Closer and closer Supernova came. Cloud could feel its heat on his face.

_BOOM!_

... It missed everyone.

There was silence. And then, in an uncharacteristic manner, Cloud guffawed, dropping his sword in the process. Since this was definitely not something Cloud Strife would do, the rest of his party just stood there, staring at him.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth was both enraged and disappointed. "You--!" he sputtered, unable to think of anything else to say. His being flustered only made Cloud laugh harder.

"Um, aren't we going to finish the fight?" Tifa asked no one in particular, but none of her friends could really hear her over Cloud's noisiness. Before she could repeat herself, Sephiroth let out a cry of frustration.

"Forget this! I'm leaving!" he yelled. To everyone's suprise, he began to fly away. Sort of. His one wing couldn't provide him enough support to fly efficiently. The lone wing made him unbalanced, so Sephiroth looked lopsided as he tried to fly, with the winged side higher than the other wingless one. Not only that, it caused him to only be able to fly in circles.

"Don't tell me he's... flying in circles!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Obviously," Cid retorted.

Cloud's laughter finally died down. When he spotted his enemy flying dejectedly in endless circles, he felt the need to laugh again. "What the fuck?!" the leader cried.

"Let's just leave," Vincent said, turning around. He was severely disappointed at the anticlimactic ending to the battle.

Everyone murmured in agreement and began to follow him out, including Cloud, although he would rather stay and taunt Sephiroth some more.

**- END - **

**

* * *

**_Review if you wish! Lol._**  
**


End file.
